1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to workpiece simulation methods, and more particularly to an electronic device, a storage medium, and a method for simulating a 3D model of a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) modeling of a workpiece is very important in 3D measurements and 3D programming. However, in traditional systems of 3D programming, such as measurement systems of computer-aided design (CAD) programming and on-line programming for example, only a virtual model is established. The virtual model cannot reflect information of the actual workpiece (e.g. surface material of the workpiece). During programming an image of the workpiece, measurement results may be affected because the virtual model does not reflect totally accurate information in relation to the workpiece.